The present invention relates to a novel group of chemical compounds having antibacterial activity, which are useful in the therapy of bacterial infections in mammals. More specifically, the invention relates to derivatives of the well-known macrolide antibiotic, erythromycin A, the compound of the structure: ##STR2##
The erythromycin derivatives of the invention relate to the compounds of the structure: ##STR3## and derivatives thereof, which form a novel class of 14-membered azalides characterized in that the heterocyclic nitrogen atom is situated at the 10 position.
The present invention also provides for novel pharmaceutical compositions and methods of their use as antibiotic agents.